dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Videl
Chapter #421 (DBZ Chapter #227) DBZ Episode 186/187/200/others(depends on DBZ DUB)| Appears in= | Race=Human| FamConnect= Goku (Father-in-law) Chi-Chi (Mother-in-law) Hercule (Father) Goten (Brother-in-law) Future Gohan (Husband, alternate timeline) Gohan (Husband) Pan (Daughter) Goku Jr. (Great-Grandson) }} '''Videl' is a character in Dragon Ball Z and GT. She is a human. , Lucy Small (in GT) (Filipino & Visayan) Filipina Pamintuan (in DBZ & DBGT). Videl is the daughter and only child of Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys. She grew up learning Martial Arts hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself she was already better than him. She is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and DBZ, her name is an anagram of 'Devil'; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She is the wife of Gohan. History Dragon Ball Z Great Saiyaman Saga After blackmailing Gohan to teach her the Levitate technique (Using Ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman, after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return a baby dinosaur to its rightful parents, and using a blackmail-type of threat she gets him to teach her how to fly. In a matter of days, she learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cut her hair because he had told her the day before that long hair will only get in the way during a fight (she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair). There was an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him while Videl remains bemused. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. World Tournament Saga Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, only to be beaten nearly to death by Spopovich in a slanted match. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean. She thanks him for it, though Hercule freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. Babidi Saga When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from a ki drain she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being restrained by Goku. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he beat Super Perfect Cell, coming to the conclusion that he was the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games, seven years ago, and suspecting that her father was not telling the truth. She initially wants to come and help with the fight, but realising that the enemy is out of her league decides to turn back, promising Gohan that she'll date him when he returns. Fusion Saga After hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. However she couldn't escape from Super Buu alive, as she was turned into chocolate and consumed by Super Buu. Kid Buu Saga In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She doesn't know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the big jerk' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as The Great Saiyaman II, sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Some years later she eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Ten years later in Dragon Ball GT, she help prepares the space ship for Goku, Trunks, and Goten to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. Baby Saga In the Baby Saga, she and her husband get possessed by Baby. Videl noticed on the Planet Vegeta (renamed Planet Tuffle), that Pan was helping others to become normal. Videl kicked Pan out of the air, demanding that she stopped with such actions, and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost killed their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepted and saved Pan. Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. Super 17 Saga During the 30th World Tournament she observes with her husband, Gohan, as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z fighters (wearing her Great Saiyaman outfit no less), however, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragon Saga In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, she and her family live in peace. Dragon Ball Z Movies She appears in the movies Broly: The Second Coming, Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon. Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the dragonball, admist a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans were forced to rest in a village nearby. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeated the beast with little effort and the three enjoyed a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl hears a yell and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village for taking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks were fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Legendary Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the sea, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly and the former asks her to stay clear, as there was a lot of danger around and was pleased that she was alive. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters except Gohan become unconscious. When Videl gains her consciousness she throws the piece of crystal that she has collected towards Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. She then meets Gohan at the end complaining why he hadn't helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence, "This is the way they communicate". Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Gohan and Trunks collect the dragonballs in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a funny ending to the movie. Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the dragonballs to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Mystic Saiyan form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Power and abilities Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. Even Videl's Ultimate Blast is her Rush-type attack. *'Eagle Kick' * Videl Rush *'Flight': The power to levitate and fly. * Desperado Rush * High Speed Rush * Videl's Close Call Video games Videl has been a playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (With Great Saiyaman 2 costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (With Great Saiyaman 2 costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (For one fight only) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Females es:Videl